fanonwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior Cats Fanon Wiki
Welcome to the Warriors Fanon Wiki The warrior cats from Erin Hunter's bestselling series Warriors have entered the world of fanon. With fictitious leaders, fascinating stories, and new Clans to discover, the wiki The Fanon Warriors will certainly give you ideas for anything. Interested about Warriors? Want fan fiction? Need a break from the original clans? Fanon Warriors is your choice. Edit and add pages at your service, and we hope that you have a fun stay. Creating Articles First of all, let's get to a few notes. Please keep this place clean and children-friendly as viewers of all ages are going to read and explore here. We don't want any mishaps. Second of all, when you are creating an article, please use proper grammar. It really irks me when people do not use proper grammar because then it doesn't seem offical. So no bad grammar or 'text talk' when creating an article. Third of all, when writing a Clan's name, you should capitalize the C in Clan. For example, ThunderClan instead of Thunderclan or Thunder Clan. Fourth of all, don't edit or change anyone's Clan or character without asking. Their creation is theirs only. Fifth, and final of all, you are free to post chapters of stories that your warriors appear in on here. Otherwise, how would you know what happened in the story. And on another note: have fun and be creative. This is fanon, after all! Creating Clans There aren't much rules for creating Clans, after all, they're yours! But you have to remember to put a capital C in Clan, otherwise it irks me. While making your Clans, also remember to make at least five warriors and at least 1 elder. Just make sure to spread out your amounts evenly. It is also reccomended to make a sign for your Clan, but optional. You also must make descriptions of your Clan and at least one book containing it. Also, please make Clan names realistic, and not named after stuff the Clan cats don't know. I don't want to rant on too much, do I? It's not that hard making a Clan, just remember to put in in the category of Clans. Remember, have fun and be creative while creating your completely unique Clan. This is fanon, after all! Creating Characters It's not that hard to create cats. All you have to do is think up a description, find out which Clan they're in, and, if needed, draw a picture of the cat using an art program. But there are a few rules. When creating cats, make sure to make their names realistic, just as their Clans should be. Cats don't name cats after stuff they don't know! Another rule is to not make your description inrealistic. Cats don't have purple fur, or rainbow eyes. Another rule is to make your character appear in at least one book. They should be spread out a bit more. And always try to make your cats be like actual ones. Specify their breeds if needed. Basically, that's all the rules for creating cats. Remember, have fun and be creative while creating a cat. This is fanon, after all! Creating Fanfics When creating books, the first thing you'll need is some characters. Include some of your cats, and other cats too if you have the user who created them's permission. Books should have at least 12 chapters, and if they have 12 to 16 they are considered a novella. Novellas are a type of book, but are also placed in a seperate category. Chapters with 17 to 29 are considered a novel. They are also placed in a seperate category. Finally, 29 or up are considered a Super Edition, which is considerably longer than other books. Chapters must contain at least 5000 words, and must have a couple paragraphs. They also must contain at least three characters per chapter. Remember to have good grammar, and keep your prologues nice and short(they don't follow the 5000 words rule, only a 2000 one). And basically, that's all the rules. Remember to have fun while creating your new, unique book. After all, this is fanon. Recent Activity Category:Browse